tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Real Fakes Skype Games
SUMMARY Week 1: ''The real fakes enter the house! They all get in and start to chat. After a few minutes, Brandt calls everyone to the couch. Everyone is in shock. “Welcome houseguests! The twist this season is that… Each week a secret MVP will be randomly selected to nominate a third person for eviction”.Everyone is shocked. Hayden does a task and wins immunity. ''DR: - Ninjohn walks' in and is named first MVP'. “ZOMG YAS I KNEW IT”' '''''DR: Daulton – “ I'm here to win. I'm a master at these games, so this one should be no different. I'm going to use my social game to the best of my ability. This house will be congratulating ME on getting another gift when this is over.” House Guests are called to the backyard to guess a number for HOH. They all guess a number 1-100. The answer is 61, and with 58, Joaquin wins HOH! DR: Blake – ''“OMG I’m so pissed a fake bitch won HOH” Meanwhile, Matt begins to annoy Hayden in the kitchen. They continue to fight. ''DR: Hayden - ''“If Matt doesn't go home this week, I'm self-evicting my cute ass out of this place.” ''DR: Matt - '' “HAYDEN IS A FUCKING CUNT HE NEEDS TO QUIT AND I HATE HIM SO MUCH AND HE IS SO EVIL. FUCK HIM” Ninjohn approaches Matt for an alliance. ''DR: Ninjohn- '' “OMG I am so happy Hayden is here, except he denied my alliance… maybe he will be the 3rd nominee” ''DR: Hayden –“ ''Matt is fucking bitch” The houseguests gather for the nomination ceremony. Joaquin gives out keys. The 2 people who are nominated are Matt and Noah. MVP Ninjohn has nominated Nicky. Nicky lashes out, and suspects Blake. ''DR: Nicky - ''“OMG IT HAS TO BLAKE” The POV comp is played. It is a riddle. Noah gets 3rd, Nicky gets 2nd and Ninjohn gets it first. Ninjohn wins POV. ''DR: Ninjohn- '' “OMG I AM SO HAPPY I CAN’T BREATHE” Matt tried to convince Ninjohn to use it on him. Hayden mocks matt for being nominated. Ninjohn has saved Nicky. The renom is Brandon. The Houseguest’s vote to evict for the double eviction. ''DR: Daulton – ''“OMG! I survived Week One without being nominated. Now the only problem is, I like all of these people that are nominated. I'm so torn rn with this. Hopefully my Final Two with Hayden stays. I have a F5 alliance that includes Hayden, Nicky, Nin, Joaquin, and myself. Hayden’s “Sheep Alliance” and mine. Daulton, Ninjohn, Nicky and Hayden form a bond alliance. Nicky tells everyone that Ryan is the MVP. ''DR: Nicky – “ ''I'm actually lying about the whole Ryan MVP and the f4 chat to make sure I'm safe and it got me in a f5 chat J ” ''DR: Hayden -''“I don't really care who goes as long as it isn't me. I will not be afraid to backstab my alliance.” ''DR: Nicky – “''Like I thought Daulton was good at the game lol” ''DR: Ninjohn -“As MVP my responsibility is to turn things out in the house. My plan is to flip the house to keep Matt in. Currently, the vote should be very close. As follows: Daulton evicts Bran, Ryan evicts Bran, I evict Noah, Hayden evicts Matt, Nicky evicts Matt I will be able to swing Jamal to evict Noah; Caleb will be able to evict Brandon. And Blake will be left to evict Noah as well. Meaning, if my plan is in effect the vote should be 3-3-2, matt is safe.” Nicky approaches Noah and tells him he after him and his alliance. He exposes Noah for an f4 with Jamal, Matt and Ryan. Noah denies all and says he hasn’t made an alliance. Nicky tells Noah he’s going next. DR: Noah- ''“This sucks. I haven’t done shit yet actually” Noah and Blake discuss nomination. Noah tells Blake what happened with Nicky. Noah and Blake start and alliance called the “annihilators”. Blake says if He wins HOH he will nominate Nicky and Daulton. Blake says he thinks the MVP is Daulton. Blake wants Daulton up due to the fact he is a great player and can win AGAIN. ''DR: Blake-'' “I feel like I'm in a good spot in this game. I am I an alliance with nearly every person here, but I think I can trust Noah, especially because he has nobody left. I hope I don't win HOH, but rather MVP so I can nominate Daulton, aka the future challenge threat” By a vote of 4-3-1, Matt and Brandon are EVICTED. ''Week 2: '' At midnight, Noah and Blake discuss strategy, Noah suspects that Nicky was MVP, and nominated himself. Blake says he knows that Daulton, Hayden, Nicky, Ninjohn and Joaquin are a power alliance, while Caleb and Jamal are floating. Blake concludes he get Caleb, Ryan and Daulton to his side, and flip the house. ''DR: Noah walks in and is given week 2 MVP. '' ''DR: Hayden- “''MATT IS GONE AND IM FEELIN OKAY, I HOPE YOU HAVE A VERY GOOD DAY! J “ Blake, Ninjohn and Hayden are in the kitchen. Blake calls out Hayden as the new MVP. Blake yells at Hayden and says it’s rigged for him. ''DR: Hayden-'' “Blake better watch it if he thinks he is going to blame me for being MVP.” Blake talks to Ninjohn and says he is going after him and Nicky. Ninjohn explains the veto with Nicky and says that he knew the Re-Nom. Blake suspects he has a huge alliance, Ninjohn denies and says he knew since he was MVP. Blake lies and says he is MVP and says he wants to Nominate Ninjohn, Nicky and Joaquin. Little does Ninjohn know, Noah is MVP. Ninjohn says he wants to go far with Blake. Ninjohn and Blake both say they evicted Noah, although Noah got 1 vote. Ninjohn exposes that him; Daulton, Nicky and Joaquin were an alliance. Blake and Ninjohn make a deal to keep Ninjohn safe and if Ninjohn wins HOH Blake is safe. Daulton finds out that Ninjohn exposed his alliance and lashes out at Ninjohn. ''DR: Daulton - “''Ok... So I'm so fucking pissed right now. I didn't win HOH, and our four-person alliance is out. I'm probably going up which is just wonderful. SMFH... I'm so aggravated right now. And what's more is it's an Instant Eviction. No POV. Can you call me Naeha? And Nin cannot hold a secret for anything. Like this is Big Brother. YOU CAN LIE!!!!!! What is wrong with you? What wasn't he benefiting from in that alliance? Obviously not enough. Fucking greedy ass people. Ugh, I'm so fired up rn. Kiss my ass, Nin. Kiss my ass!” Daulton and Blake discuss strategy, and Daulton says he will backstab his alliance in order to be safe this week. Blake denies all and says Daulton is going up. ''DR: Hayden- “I’m pretty sure I’m going up this week. But I don't really care. I outlasted Matt; therefore I don't care when I get evicted. I don't like these people and unless some of these twats get evicted, Ill happily go home.” Everyone Gathers. Caleb Nominates Nicky and Joaquin. DR: Hayden-'' “So I’m pretty sure Blake is the MVP so now I’m stuck kissing his ass. Like no, I don't care that you're going to prom today but...I have to put on my fake face and pretend like I actually care what he's saying.” ''DR: Hayden- “Joaquin needs to go. He is a floater and won’t help my side win any HoH competitions. BAIIIIII” DR: Nicky- ''“I think that I can be safe. I have Daulton, Ryan and Hayden to save.” After some days, Jamal hasn’t left bed, he’s missed competitions and now he didn’t vote. He was later removed from the game. By a vote of 3-2…Nicky… is SAFE. Joaquin is evicted. ''Week 3: '' Nicky is happy he stayed. He assumes he will be targeted each week. ''DR: Hayden- “Blake, you made your bed, now lay in it cunt.” DR: Nicky is called in and is named the MVP Blake is mad that Nicky stayed because Daulton said he vote off Nicky. Nicky tells Daulton he is the MVP. DR: Daulton-'' “So, I was not nominated Week Two and therefore I wasn't evicted. I casted my vote for Joaquin without even thinking about what I told Blake. Now, Blake does not want me to talk to him. All well, this is Big Brother, and people lie in this game. Blake, Newsflash: THIS IS A GAME. PEOPLE LIE. I mean, you're still in the game, so what are you mad about?” The Houseguests gather for the HOH competition. After a guess the letter, Daulton wins HOH. Nicky and Hayden Jump and Hug Daulton. Blake is upset because Daulton lashed out at him. Blake feels like his is up in the house. He tried to sway the house to his side. Blake admits he wasn’t MVP. And Nicky tells everyone he is MVP. Nicky says that Blake, Caleb and Noah will on the block. Blake is confident he will win veto ''DR: Ryan-'' “I talked to Nicky last night/Saturday night about the game, and we sort of aligned.” ''DR: Daulton- “I'M HOH! Suck on that, Blake. Although Blake saved me, I'm really upset on how he treated me. At this point, I have a lot of options. I just need to do the right ones. I'm hoping to get really far in this game. I'm already guaranteed at least Juror #5, and hopefully, I'll be sitting in the Final Two to win that gift!” Daulton gather everyone around for the Nomination ceremony. Daulton Nominates Nicky and Ninjohn. Blake is happy to be safe. The MVP has nominated Blake. Blake wins reward and gets Advantage in POV. DR: Hayden- “Well, I had a feeling Nin was being sneaky. He can go. But I also want Blake to go...ugh” Matt is let back into the house as the saboteur. He was given 5 facts about the game that are FAKE. The houseguests think that these are real. DR: Blake- “I just got told all of the secret facts by the fact giver. It's almost funny since it revealed all of the fake bitches motives in this game. Daulton and Ryan are f2 Caleb has special powers that he is planning to use against me Ninjohn is also going to backstab Caleb And Nicky is not the MVP This is information that will change the rest of this game” The house has exploded. Blake screams at Ryan for his fact, and Ryan denies all. Blake denies his fact about Nicky. DR: Hayden- “I knew Nin was being fake. He sucks at lying. Nin, you better hope you win POV cuz otherwise you're gone.” DR: Hayden- “Whoa this game has changed a LOT. And believe it or not, I'm the only person who has been sticking to their word. I'm not a fake person who would make alliances with people I don't trust. If I trust someone, they have my loyalty.” DR: Daulton-'' “I really want to win this POV to use it, and pull off the best Backdoor. Blake thinks I want to Backdoor him, but I have no interest in doing that. Blake is not a threat to me, and I'm sick of him "predicting" what I'm going to do. If he screws up my plan, he will regret it. Big time.” Daulton, Nicky and Blake are all fighting. Nicky suspects Daulton are playing both sides and Blake says that too. Nicky says Daulton wanted Blake out, and Blake says Daulton wanted Nicky out. Hayden quits the game. Brandon Returns By a vote of 4-0 Ninjohn is evicted. ''Week 4: '' Blake wins HOH and Nominate'' Brandon and Daulton. In the POV competition Brandon wins and takes himself off. DR: Brandon- “I Have a final 2 with everyone” DR: Blake- “I really hope Daulton goes this week. He is a freaking threat both physically and mentally. He lies to everyone and won't tell the truth. I warned him that if he doesn't tell the truth in front of everyone, he would be up” DR: Daulton- ''“Well, would you look at that. I'm nominated by Blake the Fake. I saw this coming tbh. He gets so bent out of shape for nothing. I'm sick of his baby-like attitude. I'm not ready to go, and I've got my targets cut out for me.” Blake and Daulton fight about the game. Blake tells Daulton he is going. Blake says Daulton wouldn’t be up if he admitted he lied. Nicky tells Ryan he voted out Daulton. Daulton tries to find out how Nicky is voting so that Daulton can Void his vote with his power. He has decided to Void Noah’s vote. Nicky plans to blindside Daulton, by telling him to void someone who was going to save him. He is correct and by a vote of 2-1, Daulton is evicted. ''Week 5: '' The next HOH competition'' starts and Brandon is crowned the new HOH. This week it’s another instant eviction. DR: Ryan-'' “Me and Daulton were an alliance, I’m sad he’s gone.” ''Week 6: ''Brandon wins HOH and nominated Blake and Ryan. ''DR: Blake: “Confessional: this is me trying to sound Canadian. clears throat "Aye it's about time to blindside Nicky aye?" This would be great but I also need Nicky. Big move, or alliance to get me further? It's a hard choice” Daulton's eviction Interview: '''http://vocaroo.com/i/s1k0NtPhJNA8 '''Matts eviction interview: http://vocaroo.com/i/s1T0yPjO7iDw Nicky's Interview: http://vocaroo.com/i/s1YYOWn558ZC Hayden quit interview: '''http://vocaroo.com/i/s17MHIor81gw '''Blake's Interview: http://vocaroo.com/i/s0djw9RNJYoI Daulton's Interview: http://vocaroo.com/i/s09cDKXHu5t4 MEMORY WALL: http://i.imgur.com/WBHe365.png OPENING SEQUENCE: https://vid.me/VfW2 Voting History